


Snakestar's Path

by mechafeline



Series: Warriors, The Position Series [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Anxiety, Deals with past truama, F/M, Leader, Leadership, ThunderClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechafeline/pseuds/mechafeline
Summary: When a leader is corrupt the whole clan suffers, a pain Snakestar knows all too well. But when she is separated from her clan she’s forced to reflect on what happened, her own leadership and how she feels about the life of a clan cat as she finds a path home.Book 1 - Leader(I'm writing a series based on the clans in the distant future, all OCs with maybe some canon references thrown in for flavour. Each fic will deal with a different role in warriors and each chapter gets art to go with it)
Series: Warriors, The Position Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036647
Kudos: 1





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to me getting back into writing fanfiction again! Updates will happen when they happen - hopefully pretty consistently - but I do work full time so yeah.
> 
> Any trigger warnings will be in tags and also at the top of each chapter! This story generally will have themes of past abuse and dealing with truama so if any of that might upset you please avoid this one, I do have more light-hearted fics planned. <3

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Snakestar - _Pale ginger she-cat with white front paws and_ _green eyes_

**Deputy:** Dappledblaze - _Dark ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with amber_ _eyes_

**Medicine Cat:** Frostfeather - _White and silver she-cat with blue eyes_

**Warriors:**   
Juniperpool - _Blue-grey tom with green eyes_  
Applesnow - _Dark ginger and white she-cat with green eyes_  
 ** _(Apprentice:_** _Thornpaw_ ** _)  
_** Whitetuft \- _White tom with green eyes_  
 ** _(Apprentice:_** _Tanglepaw_ ** _)  
_** Birchfur \- _Pale brown tom with green eyes_  
Dewfall \- _Grey and white tom with green eyes_

**Apprentices:**   
Thornpaw \- _Brown tom with yellow eyes_ _  
_Tanglepaw \- _Brown tom with yellow eyes_

**Queens:**   
Ivywhisker \- _Brown tabby she-cat with black forepaws and_ _green eyes_ _  
_ ** _(Kits:_** _Longkit, Lionkit & Finchkit_ ** _)  
_** Brindlethicket \- _Expecting grey tabby she-cat with green eyes_

**Elders:**   
Adderstripe \- _Brown tabby tom with amber eyes_ _  
_Mouserun \- _Dark brown tom with yellow eyes and a large_ _scar on his back_

**Kits:**   
Longkit \- _Cream coloured she-kit with green eyes_  
Lionkit \- _Ginger tom with a bushy neck and green eyes_  
Finchkit \- _Brown and cream she-kit with green eyes_

* * *

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:** Petalstar \- _Pale ginger she-cat with white back paws and_ _green eyes_

**Deputy:** Squirrelbush \- _Dark ginger she-cat with yellow eyes_

**Medicine Cat:** Brackenberry \- _Brown tom with yellow eyes_

**Warriors:**   
Toadcall \- _Brown spotted tom with yellow eyes  
_ Marshrook \- _Dark brown tom with amber eyes  
_ Foxeyes \- _Dark ginger tom with yellow eyes  
_ ** _(Apprentice:_** _Silverpaw_ ** _)  
_** Lilyflame \- _Ginger tom with blue eyes  
_ ** _(Apprentice:_** _Briarpaw_ ** _)  
_** Sparrowleap \- _Light brown, white and ginger she-cat with_ _amber eyes  
_ ** _(Apprentice:_** _Rainpaw_ ** _)  
_** Badgertail \- _Black and white tom with green eyes_

******Apprentices:**   
Briarpaw \- _Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
_ Silverpaw \- _Speckled silver she-cat with blue eyes  
_ Rainpaw \- _Dilute calico she-cat with blue eyes_

**Queens:**   
Lynxfang \- _Mottled brown she-cat with green eyes  
_ ** _(Kits:_** _Raccoonkit, Robinkit & Rootkit_ ** _)_**

**Elders:**   
Hollyshade \- _Dark ginger and black she-cat with green eyes_

**Kits:**   
Raccoonkit \- _Brown tom with amber eyes  
_ Robinkit \- _Dark brown tabby she-kit with amber eyes  
_ Rootkit \- _Brown tom with amber eyes_

* * *

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Rabbitstar \- _Light tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes_

**Deputy:** Falcontail \- _Brown tabby tom with amber eyes_

**Medicine Cat:** Hareflight \- _Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes_

**Warriors:**   
Hawkcloud \- _Brown speckled tom with amber eyes  
_ Tumblespring \- _Dark tawny tom with blue eyes  
_ ** _(Apprentice:_** _Quailpaw_ ** _)  
_** Mumbletooth \- _Dark grey and white tom with blue eyes  
_ ** _(Apprentice:_** _Littlepaw_ ** _)  
_** Graytail \- _Black tom with a grey tail and green eyes  
_ Pouncefoot - _Tawny coloured she-cat with blue eyes_  
Rainpetal \- _Black she-cat with white flecks and amber eyes_

**Apprentices:**   
Quailpaw \- _Skinny light brown she-cat with green eyes  
_ Littlepaw - _Light brown and white tom with green eyes_

**Queens:**   
Kestrelflake \- _Silver tabby and white she-cat with brown eyes  
_ ** _(Kits:_** _Pigeonkit & Tigerkit_ ** _)  
_** Nettlefrost \- _Expecting tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes_

**Elders:**   
Heatherhop \- _Dark brown she-cat with white flecks and amber_ _eyes  
_ Eaglewing \- _Brown speckled tom with amber eyes_

**Kits:**   
Pigeonkit \- _Grey and white she-cat with brown eyes  
_ Tigerkit \- _Silver tabby tom with blue eyes  
_

* * *

**RiverClan**

**Leader:** Minnowstar \- _Blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes_

**Deputy:** Lightmist \- _Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes_

**Medicine Cat:** Lakepoppy \- _Silver and brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes_

**Warriors:**   
Blackice \- _Black and silver tom with yellow eyes  
_ Willowfur \- _Blueish silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
_ ** _(Apprentice:_** _Otterpaw_ ** _)  
_** Lightningstorm \- _White tom with black freckles and yellow eyes  
_ ** _(Apprentice:_** _Larkpaw_ ** _)  
_** Boulderbrook \- _Brown she-cat with green eyes  
_ Drizzlewhisker \- _Silver tabby tom with blue eyes_

**Apprentices:**   
Larkpaw \- _Ginger tom with blue eyes  
_ Otterpaw \- _Brown and white she-cat with green eyes_

**Queens:**   
Leoparddawn \- _Blueish silver she-cat with blue eyes  
_ ** _(Kits:_** _Newtkit, Troutkit & Puddlekit_ ** _)_**

**Elders:**   
Sunnycreek \- _White and ginger she-cat with blue eyes_

**Kits:**   
Newtkit \- _Black tom with pale yellow eyes  
_ Troutkit \- _Blue-grey tom with yellow eyes  
_ Puddlekit \- _Blue-grey tom with green eyes_

* * *

**SkyClan**

**Leader:** Swiftstar \- _Speckled ginger tom with green eyes_

**Deputy:** Deerheart \- _Reddish brown tom with yellow eyes  
_ ** _(Apprentice:_** _Meadowpaw_ ** _)_**

**Medicine Cat:** Hazelfly \- _Cream coloured tabby she-cat with yellow eyes  
_ ** _(Apprentice:_** _Cloudypaw_ ** _)_**

**Warriors:**   
Speckletuft \- _Dark ginger spotted tom with green eyes  
_ Ferretstripe \- _Cream coloured tabby she-cat with green eyes  
_ ** _(Apprentice:_** _Honeypaw_ ** _)  
_** Wingtail \- _Tall golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
_ ** _(Apprentice:_** _Amberpaw_ ** _)  
_** Bumbleflower \- _Golden tabby she-cat with green eyes  
_ ** _(Apprentice:_** _Leappaw_ ** _)_**

**Apprentices:**   
Cloudypaw \- _Speckled white she-cat with yellow eyes  
_ Leappaw \- _Grey tabby tom with amber eyes  
_ Amberpaw _\- Speckled grey she-cat with amber eyes  
_ Meadowpaw \- _Ginger she-cat with green eyes  
_ Honeypaw \- _Light brown she-cat with amber eyes_

**Queens:**   
Frogblossom \- _Reddish brown she-cat with yellow eyes  
_ ** _(Kits:_** _Rubblekit & Stonepaw_ ** _)_**

**Elders:**   
Milkfreckle \- _Speckled white she-cat with yellow eyes  
_ Redthistle \- _Dark ginger tom with green eyes_

**Kits:**   
Rubblekit \- _Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes  
_ Stonekit \- _Grey tabby tom with yellow eyes_

* * *

**Cats Outside The Clans**

Fizz \- _Grey tom with blue eyes  
_ Mama \- _Grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
_ Peaches \- _Ginger she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes  
_ Pearl \- __White she-cat with green eyes


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one, here we go. I hope you guys enjoy! Let me know what you think and if you're interested in seeing more of this!  
> Link to this chapter's art: https://disaster-bi-leafpool.tumblr.com/post/636346570059726848/snakestars-path-chapter-1-she-saw-a-dark

Deep in the woods there was a meadow. Long grass swayed in the gentle summer breeze. Elegant flowers of every colour were scattered like stars in all directions. It was warm, beautiful; almost too peaceful to be real.

A pale ginger she-cat moved serenely out from the undergrowth, as confident as if this were her own territory. The sun’s warmth filled her from whisker to tail tip and she could feel her anxieties fall away. What had she even been so worried about? She couldn’t quite remember.   
She paused in the centre of the clearing where the sun’s warmth was hottest. _It smells like me_ , she thought with an amused purr, _I must’ve been here before_. Though she couldn’t remember it. How could she possibly forget a place so magnificent?

The she-cat shook herself. It was too lovely here to let silly thoughts like that spoil the sunshine. Slowly she curled into the grass and closed her eyes, letting her white tail settle over her nose. She was ready for a well-earned nap, safe under the watchful gaze of the sun. Nothing could harm her in this peaceful meadow. No one could-

A twig snapped. Her green eyes shot open. She couldn’t have shut her eyes for more than a few heartbeats but the scene before her was completely changed. The warmth and the sunshine was gone. Even the breeze had stopped. The meadow didn’t look so beautiful anymore. Without the sun it was dim, cold and lifeless. The branches she’d felt so safe beneath before suddenly looked more like claws, arching towards her with malicious intent.

Fear prickled at her spine. 

The she-cat scrambled to her paws, looking around for whatever had woken her. At the edge of the clearing she could see the shape of a cat sitting in the bushes but they were too far away for her to make out any details. _Have they been here the entire time? Watching me?_ She didn’t remember seeing them when she walked in, but she hadn’t heard them approach either. When she looked closer, trying to identify any recognizable features, she realized the stranger wasn’t alone. In fact there were cats everywhere, hidden in the shelter of the trees. She could feel their eyes burning into her pelt from every direction. _Where did you all come from? And why are you here, watching me?_ She wanted to wail with fright like a newborn kit.

Without warning the wind returned, the sudden cold making her shiver. Swallowing, she managed to find her voice. “Who are-!” she yowled with surprise as something touched her tail. Spinning, she guessed one of the cats from the bushes must have approached her from behind. Instead she saw a dark, creeping vine slowly curling up towards her. While she wasn’t looking another wrapped around one of her front paws. She desperately tried to pull away but it held on tight. She felt another vine snap around her other paw, working its way up her body like a snake.

“Help!” she cried, turning back to the strangers, “The vines- _help me please!_ ” A frigid gust of wind was the only reply. The cats didn’t move, didn’t even blink. They just watched with the same impassive judgement as before. “ _Why won’t you help me?!_ ” she screeched, her heart thundering in her chest as she started to panic. 

A thousand eyes narrowed. A moment later a voice, so loud it hurt her ears, screamed back to her. **“Your leader’s word is law!”** A dark brown paw reached out from the ground itself and slashed her face but her howl of pain was stolen by the wind. _What’s going on? Why is this happening?!_ She wriggled desperately, trying to worm herself free before she was attacked again. But the vines tightened around her body, keeping her trapped in place no matter how hard she thrashed. 

They weren’t stopping. The vines stretched further and further around her as if trying to swallow her whole. “I don’t under- _ack!_ ” As quick as an adder strike she felt another vine coiling around her throat and cutting off her air. She tried to keep fighting. She had to keep fighting. She had to survive. She...was so tired. 

Darkness stretched its gaping maw across her vision and she knew no more.

Snakestar snapped awake, the side of her face burning and her lungs aching for air. She took a few gasping breaths looking frantically around for the vines that had tried to kill her. But there was nothing there. She was alone in her den, safe and warm in her nest.

_A dream. Just a dream._ Her body sagged with relief, still panting like she’d run the entire way around the lake and back. _I’m safe. I’m okay. I’m in my den. I’m safe._ She repeated the reassurances in her head (and a few out loud for good measure) until she felt her breathing return to normal.

Outside she could see it wasn’t quite dawn yet but there was no way she was going back to sleep. Sitting up in her nest she gave her chest a few licks, trying to wash away the nervous energy sizzling in her stomach. _What was that? Was that some kind of vision?_ She shuddered, drawing her tail around herself as she continued her grooming. _I hope not. It didn’t feel like a prophetic dream but maybe I should talk to Frostfeather about it. If it was a sign though, what could it mean?_

An angry yowl from outside interrupted her thoughts. _Perhaps that dream wasn’t the only thing that woke me up_ , she thought warily as she stalked out into the chilly morning air. Outside the nursery she could see two toms squaring up for a fight. Alarmed, she leapt down into the centre of camp to intervene. 

“I’ve told you a thousand times!” the grey and white tom snarled, oblivious to his leader behind him. “Brindlethicket needs to stay in camp. She needs rest, not one of your ridiculous _adventures,_ Whitetuft.”

The larger white tom growled. “She’s more than capable of deciding for herself what she needs, Dewfall. Brindlethicket can say no if she doesn’t want to leave camp. Believe it or not just because she’s expecting your kits it doesn’t mean you get to control her.”

“If you two are quite finished,” Snakestar growled and pushed herself between the two larger toms. The shrunk under her fierce glare, clearly embarrassed to have gotten the Clan leader involved in their squabble. “Where is Brindlethicket?”

“I’m here, Snakestar,” the grey tabby she-cat padded out of the den, her head low with shame, “I’m sorry for causing a commotion. I just wanted to stretch my legs. We didn’t go far, only to the ancient oak and back, I promise.”

“You didn’t cause any such thing,” narrowing her eyes sympathetically, she gave the expectant queen a lick on the head. “You’re free to go wherever you want, whenever you want. All I would ever ask is that you don’t go alone for your own safety and you did that.”

“You see!” Whitetuft’s boastful purr of delight cut off as she turned on him, her eyes narrowed warningly.

“You still should’ve told me, I would’ve taken a walk with you,” Dewfall snapped, turning on his mate now Snakestar had moved away from her, hurt shining in his eyes, “How am I supposed to look out for you when you won’t let me?”

“You were on patrol and Whitetuft is my best friend, I thought it’d be Okay,” Brindlethicket stepped towards her mate, gently pressing their muzzles together, “I’m sorry I worried you.”

“Maybe you should also apologize for waking us all up,” a tired voice hissed from inside the nursery. A heartbeat later Ivywhisker came into view with her kits clambering excitedly around her dark paws. “Some of us have kits to deal with already, I don’t need more starting fights two rabbit hops away from my nest _before dawn!_ ”

“I’d like more!” the largest kit, Lionkit squeaked, leaping at Brindlethicket who let out a _mrrow_ of surprise, “Can Dewfall and Whitetuft come live in the nursery with us?

“ _No_ , there’s barely enough room as it is. And leave Brindlethicket alone,” Ivywhisker shoo’d the ginger kit away from the expecting queen with her tail, “Back to the nest all of you and I don’t want to hear a peep from you until the sun’s up.”

“That’s a good idea,” Snakestar nosed Brindlethicket towards the nursery, “You should get some sleep. I’ll have someone bring you some prey before sunhigh.” She added quietly so only the grey queen could hear, “You’re not in trouble. No need to worry, Okay?”

Relief shone in her deep green eyes. “Thank you, Snakestar,” with a tired but grateful purr, the grey tabby pushed back into the nursery, only pausing to give the kits gentle greeting nuzzles. With a huff, Dewfall started after her but Snakestar pushed forward to block him.

“I said _Brindlethicket_ should rest,” Snakestar growled, her earlier ire returning now it was just the three of them, “I want to speak to the both of you in my den. _Now_.” 

“Are they gonna get in trouble?” she heard Finchkit whisper loudly to her mother from inside the nursery

“After waking us up with this pointless racket, I hope so.” Ivywhisker huffed, loud enough for everyone outside to hear. 

“Snakestar, I-” Dewfall began but quickly snapped his jaws shut when her tail lashed the ground, her patience running thin.

“My den. Now.” Without waiting to see if they would obey she spun around and stormed back the way she’d come. She wasn’t entirely sure why she’d demanded to speak with them. It’d felt like the right thing to do in the moment but now it was actually happening...what was she even supposed to say? Personal squabbles weren’t any of her business usually but it felt wrong to let them both return to their nests as if nothing had happened.

_I don’t know why Brindlethicket lets Dewfall act like she’s got fluff between her ears now she’s expecting his kits. I’d claw his ears if he spoke to me like that! And Whitetuft gloating like he’s won something when I told Dewfall off, he’s just trying to stir up trouble_. She growled with frustration under her breath as she leapt up the last ledge. It might be greenleaf now but leaf-bare was always coming and she couldn’t let stupid, petty grudges stop ThunderClan running at its best even when the prey was running well.

She settled herself back into her nest. This was all personal thoughts and feelings though, as their leader did she have any right to tell them what she thought? _If they didn’t want me to get involved they shouldn’t have woken me up_ , she thought, _maybe I’m thinking about this the wrong way. Maybe I should approach this like a mentor dealing with their apprentice instead of a leader and her warriors_. With that thought in mind by the time both toms were sitting in front of her she knew what she wanted to say.

“First of all I want you both to know how disappointed I am,” she raised her chin, pleased to see they both looked guilty, “Both of you are talented warriors and irreplaceable parts of our clan and I expect you to behave as such.”

She turned to the grey and white tom. “Dewfall, I understand this is your first litter and you’re worried but you shouldn’t talk about Brindlethicket like she can’t take care of herself,” her voice was stern and even, betraying none of the doubts she’d felt earlier. “She’s a confident and capable cat and if you love her then you should trust her judgement.”

“I do love her,” Dewfall mewed softly, sincerity ringing in every word as he met her gaze, “I just want to protect her, is that wrong?”

“Of course not,” Snakestar ignored Whitetuft’s irritated huff for the moment, “But protecting can look a lot like controlling when you stop her doing the things she wants to do just because something _could_ happen. She deserves better than that, doesn’t she?”

“She does,” Dewfall frowned and curled his tail around his paws, “I never thought about it like that. I’m sorry Snakestar.”

The pale ginger she-cat nodded, accepting the apology before turning her gaze on the larger tom. “Whitetuft you’ve been friends with Brindethicket since you were apprentices,” frowning she added, “So why are you trying to hurt her now?”

The white tom flinched like she’d struck him. “I don’t want to hurt her!” Whitetuft looked alarmed, his green eyes wide, “I would never hurt her! Brindlethicket is my best friend!”

“You don’t think making her watch her best friend and mate argue over her hurts her?” Snakestar prompted, tilting her head slightly.

Whitetuft looked slightly ill. “I...yes, that must be really hard for her.” He swallowed, glancing at Dewfall then at his paws, “A lot. I know she cares about both of us.”

“I know she does. And I’m sure having the clan woken up to hear you both argue doesn’t make it any less painful either,” she straightened up but let her gaze soften slightly when both toms shrank back, “I hope both of you will think about what I’ve said and make sure something like this doesn’t happen again.”

“We will,” Dewfall promised, looking solemn, “I promise.”

“So do I,” Whitetuft added, “I’m sorry Snakestar.”

She let out a purr, pleased they’d listened to her. “Apology accepted. Oh and both of you will do the midday patrol together for the rest of the moon. I hope that also gives you some time to learn to teach each other like clanmates instead of enemies.” She nodded and waved her tail, “You’re dismissed.”

Dipping their heads low with respect both toms quickly filed out of her den. Only when she was alone again did she finally let go of the breath she’d been holding. It’d been difficult but she’d done it. _Great StarClan that actually worked!_ _I spoke to them calmly and gave them a punishment that fit the crime. I think that’s a job well done._ Pride warmed her pelt like greenleaf sunshine. 

She _was_ be a good leader to her clan. She really was. 

As usual, the sentiment didn’t last long. _But what if I’m wrong?_ Doubt drained the temporary pride from her chest like water slipping down a stream. _They said they’d think about it so was adding the patrols as punishment too much?_ She fidgeted as her chest tightened with anxiety. If it was, it was too late to take it back now. _And I was far too personal with them. A leader should never get involved in her cat’s personal relationships, I know better than that. It’s all well and good_ pretending _we’re mentor and apprentices but they’re fully grown cats! What if they think I’m sticking my nose where it doesn’t belong? Oh StarClan I shouldn’t have said anything, I should’ve just sent them to their nests! What’s wrong with me? I-_

She paused, realizing she’d gotten to her paws and started pacing without noticing. With a growl of frustration she shook out her pelt. _What’s wrong with me? Why can’t I make one decision without overthinking it? Ugh._ As a warrior she’d second guessed herself a few times sure but it’d never been this bad. 

_I may as well just get on with it, she thought miserably_ , her frustration giving way to despair. _I can’t take it back so I just have to live with it_ . Looking outside she could see the sun was fully up now, her clan mates would be getting ready for the day. It couldn’t do any harm to join them. _At least if I have made the wrong decision and they’re upset with me I’ll find out soon so I can stop worrying about it._

She padded out of her den as calmly as ever, only pausing on the High Ledge to smooth her shoulder fur. A few cats looked up and waved their tails in greeting but no one spoke to her directly. _All normal_ . Relief surged through her as she picked her way down into camp, _it doesn’t look like anyone’s upset, thank StarClan for that._

Content that no one was going to start yowling at her, Snakestar sat down by the warriors den. She watched, satisfied, as Dappledblaze sorted out the patrols, dipping her head to Applesnow and Thornpaw as they passed. Coming out of her den had been the right choice. Having life moving around her calmed the edge of her anxiety and let her think more pragmatically. _Once Dappledblaze has organized everyone I need to tell her about Dewfall and Whitetuft. Then I should visit Frostfeather to talk about that weird dream. Or maybe I shouldn't, it was probably just a nightmare. Actually I should tell Dappledblaze I’ll lead a patrol today. I really need to check the SkyClan border, Swiftstar has been acting weird ever since-_

“I’m surprised you’re not still asleep,” a deep purr behind her made her turn around. Adderstripe dipped his head in greeting, his amber eyes warm with amusement, “After all the excitement this morning I thought we might not see you until sunhigh.”

Snakestar smiled easily, giving the elderly tom a purr of affection. “Yeah right and badgers will fly. When have you ever known me to sleep in?”

“There’s a first time for everything,” the elderly tabby stretched before settling down next to her, “Have you eaten yet?”

“No, not yet, have you?” her eyes narrowed, surveying the camp. The fresh-kill pile was almost empty and most cats had left already. If no one had bothered to remember to bring the elders breakfast she would be extremely disappointed.

“Tanglepaw brought Mouserun and I breakfast before he and Whitetuft left, don’t go fretting about us,” he gave her ear a reassuring lick and she let herself relax again, “You should eat though. I’m sure it took a lot of effort not to box those two on the nose this morning.”

“You have no idea,” she shared an amused smirk with him before continuing, “Anyway I can catch something later. You should remember how good I am at catching squirrels.”

The old tom let out a bark of laughter. “Oh ho! How could I forget? I’m sure rescuing you from trees moon after moon is the reason I have bad joints.” He rolled his eyes dramatically, flicking her nose with his tail. “That’s why you were my least favourite apprentice.”

“I was your only apprentice,” she narrowed her eyes playfully at him, “You just didn’t like that you couldn’t moon over Mouserun during training.”

“I was young and in love, what can I say? It makes you a little mouse-brained,” he winked at her, “And speaking of young and in love what did you do with our clan’s newest mouse-brains?”

“I’ve put them on midday patrol together for the rest of the moon,” she mewed, far more casually than she felt. She’d be much happier to avoid the entire topic forever but that was a luxury she wasn’t going to get.

“Juniperpool will thank you for that,” Adderstripe looked towards the warriors den then back to her and added with a conspiratorial whisper, “That grumpy old weasel’s been complaining about having to be on patrol with Dewfall for a quarter moon.”

“I heard that,” a ragged voice called from their left and a blue-grey head popped out of the warriors den, “You’re the last cat to be calling me old and grumpy, you nearly clawed poor Birchfur’s ear when he was an apprentice just because you thought he was catching mice wrong.”

“I remember that,” she heard Birchfur’s muffled huff from further inside the warriors den.

“Well he was catching them wrong,” Adderstripe snorted, lifting his chin, “The one he brought me had practically been mauled to death he bit it so hard! It’s prey, not a toy for StarClan’s sake.”

Juniperpool rolled his eyes in response. With a long stretch he stepped out of the den, giving Snakestar a deadpan look. “He is right though about Dewfall though. If I ever have to hear about the dangers of tree roots to our expecting queens again I’ll push him into the lake.”

_Surely that’s not something he’s actually worried about...is it? Great StarClan Brindlethicket has more patience than I give her credit for_. “Should I ask?” she tilted her head at her senior warrior, bemused.

“ _Please_ don’t. Once was enough, I don’t want to have to repeat his nonsense.” With a sigh the blue-grey tom started towards the entrance to camp, “I’m going to find Applesnow and Thornpaw. See you later.”

“If you fall over a tree root I’ll be sure to let Dewfall know he was right!” Adderstripe called after him, grinning when Juniperpool shot the elder one last glare over his shoulder before disappearing out of the entrance to camp.

Snakestar turned to her old mentor, giving him an admonishing look. “If he puts fire ants in your nest again don’t come yowling to me about it,” she smirked, “Because I won’t tell him off."

Adderstripe sighed dramatically. “Oh I should never have told you that story! See you are a horrible apprentice. Where’s your respect for your elders?”

“You must have forgotten to teach me that one,” she growled playfully, only just managing to duck out of the way as he swiped at her.

“That’s not the only thing I forgot,” he got to his paws and wriggled his haunches as if preparing to pounce, his expression mischievous, “You dodge like a-”

“Snakestar!” she turned at the sound of Dappledblaze’s voice. Her deputy was waving her tail to beckon her over. The rest of the gathered cats had all filtered out of camp or were already busy. _She probably wants to talk about Whitetuft and Dewfall_ , she guessed.

She nodded to her deputy before turning back to her old mentor. “Sorry, I guess you’ll have to teach me how to dodge another time,” she mewed apologetically.

“Ah no need to apologize,” Adderstripe sighed but his gaze was fond as she stood, “Duty calls.” 

She thought for a moment. “I’ll catch you a squirrel or two and we can catch up properly later?” she suggested and the delight in his expression made her chest feel light. 

“I’ll tell Mouserun to tidy himself up,” the old tabby purred. She turned and as she padded over to Dappledblaze she heard him call after her, “Just don’t get stuck up any trees, these old legs aren’t getting any younger!”

* * *

Thankfully taking reports didn’t require her to be stuck in camp. Dappledblaze had found Frostfeather and the three of them were out in the forest, looking for herbs. Not her favourite activity, but it was better than sitting and worrying all day. Dappledblaze padded at her side, her tortoiseshell pelt brushing hers as she spoke. Snakestar scanned the trees for any signs of squirrels, only keeping half an ear on what her deputy was saying. “I’ve adjusted the patrols so Dewfall and Whitetuft can do the midday patrol alone,” Dappledblaze continued, oblivious to her best friend’s distraction, “Was there anything else you wanted done?”

“Not that I can think of,” she answered, as soon as she realized Dappledblaze had asked her a question. “I hope it didn’t cause you too much trouble.”

Dappledblaze snorted. “Pft, are you doubting my amazing deputy skills?”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Snakestar purred, shooting her an affectionate look as she hopped over a tree root.

“I wouldn’t want to be on those patrols though, that’s for sure,” Frostfeather mewed from their right as she re-joined them. Her pretty fur was streaked with berry juice as she picked her way out of the undergrowth.

“It’ll be the most awkward and uncomfortable patrol in any clan, possibly ever, that’s for sure,” Dappledblaze agreed, purring fondly at her friend, “Blue looks good on you.”

“Oh shut up,” Frostfeather gave her a playful glare that Snakestar nearly missed. Her stomach flipped with sudden panic. _Do they think I did the wrong thing too?_

“Do you think I made the right call?” she fretted, stopping as the uncertainty she felt earlier came rushing back, “Was I too harsh?”

Both she-cats looked shocked. “Not at all,” Frostfeather blinked in surprise, “I think you were very fair.”

“And it’s a good idea,” Dappledblaze added, catching Snakestar’s gaze, “Those two have been finding reasons to bicker since Brindlethicket and Dewfall became mates. Maybe if they bond a little they’ll stop finding excuses to growl at each other.”

“R-Right,” she gave her deputy a grateful blink and forced her fur to lie flat. _No one is angry with you, stop overthinking everything for StarClan’s sake_.

“You shouldn’t worry,” Frostfeather purred, moving over to nudge her shoulder with her nose, “No one in the clan doubts your judgement. We all trust you to know what’s best.”

“And if I hear anything otherwise I’ll claw their ears,” Dappledblaze growled under her breath.

“ _No!_ ” she cried, alarmed, “If anyone has problems or doubts I want them to tell me, not be too afraid to speak.”

“But you’re our leader,” Frostfeather tilted her head slightly, concern shining in her bright blue gaze, “Your word is the warrior code. StarClan gave you nine lives to show they believe in you and trust your judgement. How could any cat disagree?”

_Your word is the warrior code_. Just the phrase made her tremble. “Even good cats make mistakes,” anxiety pulsed beneath her pale ginger pelt, “And not questioning things lets bad leaders do...well bad things.”

As soon as she let the words slip she wished she could take them back. Immediately Dappledblaze’s eyes darkened, filling with a mixture of anger and regret. Frostfeather’s fur bristled and she looked away, her claws digging into the ground beneath her. For a heartbeat you could’ve cut the tension in the air with a claw.

“I-I’m sorry, I should have-” she rushed to apologize but both she-cats rushed to surround her, brushing her pelt with their own. 

“You’re nothing like that. We all know you would never, ever do anything to hurt any cat, not on purpose.” Frostfeather’s voice was stern, even as she pressed herself against her leader comfortingly, “Don’t let yourself think it, not for a minute.”

“Everycat knows they can speak to you if they need to. They haven’t because they haven’t needed to. We all know you’d never betray our trust, Snakestar, so trust us in return,” Dappledblaze murmured, nuzzling her best friend’s cheek.

Their familiar scent was comforting. It was like being an apprentice again. “Thank you,” she mewed softly, nuzzling against them both, “I don’t know what I’d do without either of you.”

“You’d get stuck up way more trees that’s for sure,” Dappledblaze mewed teasingly, laughing when Snakestar turned to glare at her, “Sorry, I heard what you and Adderstripe talking about it earlier.”

“Oh come now, Dappledblaze, it’s been at least, what, half a moon since you rescued our fearless leader from a tree?” Frostfeather purred.

“A quarter moon, actually,” Snakestar grumbled, screwing up her face, “I tried climbing the Sky Oak again when we were out on the evening patrol.”

The white furred medicine cat let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. “I thought you were both gone for too long!”

“We would’ve been back a lot faster if Dappledblaze hadn’t been too busy laughing at me to help,” Snakestar shot her deputy an accustory look that she completely ignored.

“You should’ve seen her face, Frostfeather!” the tortoiseshell sniggered, “I can’t believe you’re still scared of heights. Scratch that, I can’t believe you're scared of heights and you _still_ insist on facing it every other day.”

“Maybe you should leave the squirrel chasing to Dappledblaze,” Frostfeather gave her a playful nudge, her mew warm with amusement.

“We’ll see about that,” Snakestar charged forward, leaving her two friends looking for herbs behind her.

By the time they returned to camp the pale ginger she-cat had found two squirrels. Both of which, she’d pointed out the entire way home, she’d caught without ever having to climb a tree.


End file.
